Memento Mori
by Dezaia
Summary: Après le suicide de son frère aîné, Mélody doit supporter le moment de l'inhumation ... Os du point de vue d'une autre Mélody que celle d'Eterna Memora


_**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Pandora Hearts et le prénom de Sharon, Pandora ne sont pas à moi W  
Cependant, Mélody, Yves, Adam sont de ma créations.  
_

_**Rate : **_K+, je pense que c'est triste mais y a rien de gore '-'

_**Note de l'auteur :** C'est un Os un peu spécial puisque c'est un RP solo que j'ai fait sur un forum où je joue Mélody un peu différemment que dans la fiction. Dans ce forum, elle a deux frères Adam et Yves, des jumeaux. Adam est amoureux de Mélody, Yves prend soin de sa soeur plus que tout. Mélody sur ce forum est sujette à un dédoublement de personnalité qui se nomme Houna. Donc voilà j'espère que les mouchoir ne serons pas trop de sortie W**  
**_

_Mélody est aussi malade d'une étrange maladie mais je vous en dit pas plus faudra aller voir sur le dit forum pour savoir laquelle x3  
_

* * *

**_Memento Mori_**

_Elle était excédée, là toujours devant le bout de papier jauni, toujours les yeux ouvert, toujours embrumé de larmes, toujours triste, cassé intérieurement, toujours enceinte, toujours de plus en plus seule, toujours fautive, toujours à moitié en vie, toujours l'enfant maudite, toujours celle qui fait tout changer… Toujours cette fille de Satan… La tête dans les mains, elle était retournée dans son appartement le temps que tout ce calme que tout soit passer que ce soit fini, qu'elle n'y pense plus qu'elle redevienne entière, quand on aura arrêté de lui scier une partie du cœur… Quand la douleur serait atténuée, quand tout se finit, quand elle mourrait aussi. Bien qu'elle devait vivre encore un petit moment. Rien que pour le mettre au monde… rien que pour cela… _

_Complètement perdue, complètement déboussoler, elle ne savait quoi faire, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle sentait les bras de Yves se serrer autour d'elle, dans un geste réconfortant, alors qu'elle savait bien qu'il souffrait bien plus qu'elle. Ils étaient jumeaux… Ils étaient une part de l'un et l'autre. Elle avait encore tout cassé. Serrant la lettre dans ses petites mains rouges à cause de la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le papier, sur le parchemin. Elle pleurait encore, alors qu'en robe de chambre, sous ses draps de satin, Yves et elle étaient restés la durant deux jours n'osant plus sortir, la bougie éteinte et consumée depuis longtemps, les rayons du soleil passaient avec difficultés à travers les volets, la fenêtre ouverte laissait volé les rideaux, tout les meubles étaient recouvert de tissus blancs, car on ne savait pas quand la jeune apprentie de Pandora reviendrait vivre ici… La poussière s'était accumulée sur le sol, sur ce parquet de bois brut, elle se soulevait à chaque pas des deux derniers Dalwish._

_Yves avait encore les yeux rougis par la découverte du corps de son frère, par le malaise de Mélody, par les pleurs des enfants de l'orphelinat, par la lettre d'Adieu qu'il lui avait adressée, ainsi que celle qu'avait eue Mélody… Il savait bien que la passion qu'il avait pour la rouquine était sans borne, mais, jamais il n'aurait pensé à cette simple phrase qui lui serait adressée : _« **Tu es autant moi que toi, prends soin d'elle par pitié, par amour, en ma mémoire. Yves, je t'aime. Adam** »

_Mélody avait encore les yeux rougis par l'annonce de la mort de on frère, par cette lettre, par la vue de ce corps rigide pendu après une poutre dans cet orphelinat, sa tête tournait encore, ça faisait simplement 24 heures qu'il était parti, mais elle ne s'y faisait véritablement pas… Elle savait bien que l'annonce de son mariage, de sa grossesse était de trop pour son frère, mais elle ne c'était pas douté qu'il ferait ça, non jamais…_

« **Mélody, ma petite sœur chérie**  
**Il faut nous séparer... Au bord de cet abîme, l'heure a sonné pour nous de l'éternel adieu ;**  
**et j'irai, s'il est vrai que l'amour est un crime, en demander pardon à Dieu, c'est fini ! pour toujours !**  
**J'entre prends un voyage, dont, pour te retrouver, je ne reviendrai pas ; mais, en mon cœur brisé j'emporte ton image, afin d'enchanter mon trépas !**  
**Jusqu'au moment suprême, enivré par tes charmes, mon cœur n'aura battu dans l'ombre que pour toi, et mon dernier baiser, et mes dernières larmes, je les dépose à tes genoux. Je fais mes adieux de la petite chambre, d'où je ne sortirai plus que dans mon linceul, et pour me consoler en ce jour.**  
**Personne ! je suis seul, seul !**

**D'ailleurs, il se fait tard ; d'ici quelques minutes, à partir pour là-bas je vais me préparer Noël ! J'entends au loin des airs gais sur des flûtes...**  
**Mélody ! Je t'aime ! Adieu !**  
**Il faut nous séparer ! Adieu... Mélody... Adieu... Adieu !** »

_Elle avait cru à une mauvaise blague, mais il n'en était rien d'où cet état léthargique où tout semblait sombre, noir, gris, rien, plus rien n'avait de couleur… Pour Yves, comme pour Mélody la vie avait perdu son éclat, déjà que pour Mélody la vie était grise, mais là elle ressemblait à une pièce close où aucun rayon de soleil ne passerait… _

_Pour Yves, tout avait perdu une odeur, les femmes n'avaient plus les mêmes attraits, ni la même sensation revigorante… Il ne savait plus dans quoi il pourrait puiser son bonheur… Comment pourrait-il oublier cette chambre froide, vide sans rein de joyeux, juste des draps de lin et une couverture de satin… Cette chaise de bois renversé au sol, et le corps inerte pendant de son frère au bout de cette corde, se cheveux cachant l'intégralité de son visage, qui malgré tout était souriant… Il le voyait encore, sa peau froide, c'était lui qui l'avait décroché, qui lui avait fermé les yeux, qui l'avait allongé… Mais jamais il n'avait tant aimé Mélody qu'a ce moment, car il savait que cette passion lui avait pris son frère, mais qu'enfin à travers la mort il pouvait être heureux de veiller sur sa sœur en étant sur une bonne foi pour toute qu'il ne pourrait jamais la toucher._

_Mais là, il avait pris Mélody dans ses bras, ses cheveux ébènes qui se mélangeaient à ceux de sœur, il humait son parfum, se disait qu'i devait prendre soin d'elle plus que tout au monde. Désormais, il devait faire plaisir à Adam le plus qu'il pouvait. Il la serra un peu plus fort, mais pas trop il ne vouait pas faire du mal au bébé dans le ventre de sa sœur. Il savait que cet enfant était une raison du malheur de Adam, mais que le bonheur de ce dernier résidait dans le bonheur de la rouquine, Mélody était heureuse d'avoir un enfant, donc Yves l'était aussi…_

« -** Mélody, il va falloir qu'on se décide à aller le voir, au salon tu sais.** » _Murmura doucement Yves _« **Il sera surement très beau comme si..** »  
« - **… Il dormait** » _coupa Mélody la voix complètement cassée, la voix complètement détruite par les pleures, les cris._

Yves la serra un peu plus fort et préféra donner l'exemple en se levant lui-même

* * *

_Elle était prête une robe noir simple coupe empire ses cheveux long détachés, ondulant jusqu'à ses chevilles, un nœud de satin noir lié juste au dessus de son ventre enflé par un petit être… Main dans la main avec Yves tout aussi sobrement vêtu… Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, pourtant, Yves poussa la porte du salon, où dès l'entrée de nombreuses personnes leur présentaient leurs condoléances suite à cet affreux drame. Mais pourtant l'enterrement n'avait lieu que demain, mais c'était la première fois en une semaine qu'ils, enfin qu'elle allait voir la dépouille de son frère… Elle avait peur, elle voulait fuir, le suivre, le rejoindre tout était de sa faute après tout._

Un gentilhomme du salon vint l'accueillir elle et Yves, prévenant bien Mélody que ce n'était pas bien de se surmener alors qu'elle était enceinte… Elle lui répliqua qu'après ce jour, elle ne pourrait plus jamais parler à son frère pour lui présenter ses excuses… L'homme inclina la tête et s'excusa… Yves serra vraiment fort la main de sa sœur qui lui rendit la pression avec la sienne, elle toussa un peu, elle avait empiré dans la maladie depuis ce décès… Sa tristesse était-elle qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus tousser sans que du sang ne sorte de sa bouche ?

Puis elle entra… La pièce sentait l'encens, de nombreuses gerbes de fleurs blanches immaculées étaient déposées dans toute la pièce dont la moquette vert émeraude se fondait avec les murs de la même teinte… Les volets de cette petite pièce étaient fermés, une sorte d'intimité. Yves était déjà devant le cercueil, il cachait le visage de son frère des yeux de la benjamine de la famille. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment debout et préféra s'assoir sur l'un de sièges libres, la tête bisser, le visage dans les mains pleurant à grands cris, comme depuis quatre jours déjà… Yves s'accroupit devant elle et la serra contre lui, il pleurait lui aussi, silencieusement, mais il comprenait bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le croire sa peine, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant qu'il disparaisse pour de bon…

Elle se leva en poussant Yves, et alla se poster devant le corps sans vie de son frère, le teint blanc livide les mains croisées sur le torse, les cheveux bien mal peignés… Avec appréhension, Mélody remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux, elle pleurait, ses larmes tombaient sur les joues d'Adam. Elle n'en pouvait pas vraiment. Elle se rapprocha tout prêt du corps, si prêt qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur son front et qu'elle posa ses mains sur les siennes en murmurant entre deux sanglots :

«** Ô pardonne moi Adam, Pardon, si j'avais su, si seulement j'avais su tu ne serais pas ici à ma place. Ô, mon Adam, pourquoi tu as fait ça pour un amour démesuré ? Ça ne servait strictement à rien, si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurai renié mon bonheur pour grand frère.** »

_Elle commençait à frapper doucement la main de son frère, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le frappait pour lui prouver que c'était un idiot finit… Yves lui retient les mains et la fit sortir de la salle, alors qu'elle hurlait à la mort, la tête baisser, sortant du salon sous le regard triste et médusé des personnes qui venaient rendre un dernier hommage au prêtre…_

* * *

_Le jour fatidique arriva si vite. Ils n'étaient pas du tout remis l'un comme l'autre malgré la semaine écoulée. Mélody s'était enfermée dans un mutisme énorme. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, ne buvait presque rien, oubliant presque son enfant, oubliant tout le reste, restant cloitrer dans sa chambre à prier son frère, à prier son retour comme une gamine. Yves restait à ses côtés et lui piqua le bras avec des piqures que lui avait donné un ami médecin qui comprenait bien le cas de la rouquine… Elle survivait vraiment depuis ce jour maudit…_

Elle voyait encore Adam qui allait et venait au bout de sa corde le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne comprenait pas, elle voulait comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête une bonne fois pour toutes. Enfin, en ce temps-là, Yves ajustait encore e corsage de sa sœur avant de passer sa robe noire à longue manche sur cette dernière, elle enfila ses gants et mit un chapeau dont la particularité était de cacher le visage grâce à une fine résille. Yves vêtu sombrement d'un costume noir et gris chiné, il était tout aussi endeuillé que sa cadette…

Le temps passa, il fallut aller une dernière fois au salon, Yves ne toucha pas sous frère alors que Mélody lui gratifia d'un long baiser sur le front déposa une lettre dans le cercueil ainsi qu'un magnifique bouquet de roses, ces roses qu'il appréciait tant, avant que les gentilshommes du salon ne doivent fermer le cercueil pour toujours…

La messe se perpétra de chant, d'étreinte réconfortante de la part de diverses personnes. Sharon, des agents de Pandora de vieux amis étaient venus rendre hommages à Adam, et porter leurs amitiés, leurs soutiens aux deux derniers membres de la famille Dalwish… Mélody ne pouvait pas restée plus longtemps, non pas plus, il fallait que l'office ce termine et vite… Elle n'avait plus d'air elle ne pouvait plus respirer… Mais Yves la prit par les épaules, une étreinte réconfortante et bien plus que fraternelle, il avait qu'elle avait besoin d'un pilier pour se reposer aujourd'hui plus que jamais… Elle se leva et fit au dessus du cercueil fermé qui contenait son frère pour toujours un signe de croix avec de l'eau bénite avant de sortir de l'Église, ne voyant pas tous les regards tournés vers elle, ne voyant pas que sa tristesse était bien plus que contagieuse.

« - **C'est bientôt fini, Mélody… Un peu de courage !** » _Murmura Yves à son oreille_

_Elle serra si fort sa main, si fort elle s'y accrochait pour ne pas tomber… Lui il posa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête dans un signe de compassion et ils prient tous la direction du cimetière à quelques mètres de là… C'était, je crois, chers lecteurs le moment le plus difficile…_

Devant un trou béant, devant du marbre blanc où était déjà gravé le nom de ses parents, de leurs parents Mélody et Yves, virent entré la dépouille de leur cher, très cher Adam. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et elle partie la premier au bras de Yves pour se réfugier dans ce chez soi où tant de souvenirs, où le trio avait ri, où il s'était amusé… Elle ne voulait pas y retourné, mais elle le devait c'était devenu presque vital pour elle… Mélody était cassée, tout comme Yves… Elle ne voulait pas y croire…

Pourtant en chemin la voix de Houna résonna dans le crâne de Mélody :

« - **Tu es éphémère ma Douce, alors souviens toi que tu vas mourir…** »  
_  
Elle se rappela soudain que la vie était fragile et elle toucha fébrilement son ventre : lui il devait vivre._

* * *

Voilà, la souffrance est fini x3

J'espère que ce n'était pas lourd ~

Bye-bye Dezaia


End file.
